Rebirth and Recreate
by 5minutes-to-midnight
Summary: An oc Fanfic for FF VII, involving Jenova and mention of FF VII characters.
1. The Church

**A/N: **my first Fanfic, and it's a chapter series. anyways, I made a story about 'Jenova' recreated. enjoy~! R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything FF they all belong to SquareEnix

* * *

She woke in a lake. No, not really a lake at all. just a small…pool in what looked like the ruins of an old church. She stood and felt a cool breeze. How had she gotten there? Was this how all humans arrived? She honestly couldn't remember. The only thing she knew was a name…no, two names, Jenova and Stelleen. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest. She was completely naked. 'Why was this not the first thing to register?' she pondered for a moment before growing alert at the sound of a creaking door. She dove under water when it became obvious someone was entering the room. She swam to the edge to become more hidden, for the water was so clear, so _pure_, it didn't offer up much coverage. She waited a moment before breaking the surface to check and see if she was alone again.

"Why are you hiding? You smell… deadly. And there's no hiding that, no matter how pure the water you just happen to be in." a voice called to her surprise. She sighed. No point hiding now. She stood and looked over to see a boy of about 17 sitting on one of the benches that hadn't been ruined; his legs crossed his hand placed thoughtfully over his lips, his eyes starring. His eyes were what really kept her attention, they were…_dead_.

"A mere girl of about 16 can be considered deadly now a days?" he asked more to himself than to the girl.

"You're not much but a year older yourself. If I'm assuming correctly."

"You aren't. try adding 13 years to that 17."

"Oh, so maybe I should call you pops?"

"No, my name's Elliot. And speaking of names. What's yours?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Name?" she asked genuinely confused. That word had so many possible answers.

"What do people call you?" Elliot asked exasperated.

"Um, I don't know. I only remember two names."

"And what are those."

"Jenova…" Elliot cringed "and Stelleen."

"Well, I assume your name would be Stelleen, since no one nowadays names their children Jenova due to its history."

"History?" Stelleen asked now curious. She wanted to know its history.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time, for now, let's get you some clothes." He said shrugging off his jacket as he stood. He handed it to her as she climbed out of the pool. She shrugged the jacket on and immediately felt comfortable and safe. Maybe he didn't ensure the same feeling of safety as Sephiroth…Sephiroth? Who was he? Whatever, she'd worry about that later. And maybe pops wasn't so bad.


	2. Marlene

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of my FF fanfic. srry it took me so long to update, I just forgot my password for awhile. enjoy~! R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything FF they all belong to SquareEnix

* * *

"Why is everything in ruin?" Stelleen asked as she walked down a path littered with debris.

"Shinra." Was all Pops said a tone of disgust in his voice "honestly, how do you not know this?"

"Dunno, today actually feels like the first time I've been awake. But that's impossible."

"Depending. But obviously, this can't have been your first time being awake, you wouldn't have those scars."

"Scars?" Stelleen asked blankly

"The ones on your back." She thought a moment then a scene appeared to her, a memory? There were men in suits and two children, smiling. Their blond hair pulled up on their heads. Their dresses reminded her of blood and snow. Terrifying her, yet calming her immensely. They were speaking to her.

"Two kids did that. They said, it was…because I was bad and wouldn't obey 'father'."

"And here I was assuming you had lost your memories."

"I just remembered it now…they're names…Marionette and…Calibur…Jenova…copy 48 and 49…"

"_**What!?**_" Pops demanded turning around.

"Mmm, ignore me; I have no idea where that came from." She said looking down at her pale bare feet.

"hmm, Marlene'll have some clothes. Go talk to her." He pushed a door open and gestured inside.

"Marlene! Got someone interesting who needs some clothes." He called. A young girl of about 20 popped her head from around the corner.

"Elliot. You disappear for weeks on end and then just come back out of the blue like this. Honestly, you're just like Cloud…Oh! Hello, I'm sorry. Hmm, you look about my size. Let's see what I can do." She hurried back into the other room her long braid fallowing behind her ankle length white skirt.

"ok, well, I'll just go somewhere else." Pops said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Stelleen called as she caught his wrist. "Don't leave…I don't feel comfortable…" He looked at her for a second the sighed.

"You know. You're the only person I know, other than myself, that doesn't feel comfortable around Marlene. I thought I was the only person tainted enough to feel out of place around her, but I guess I was wrong… You seem to be just as tainted, if not more."

"You're right. I'm probably one of the dirtiest beings on this plant at this very moment." She said sadly. But when she said it, she said it with a smile.


	3. I'm Sorry

"Pops! Hey, wait for me!" Stelleen called out running after the man.

"Catch up." He said unfazed. Almost bored.

"I can't if you keep move…ing…" She trailed off as an abandoned site, littered with debris. Similar to the one she'd come from with Elliot. Gripping the skirt of the white sun dress Marlene had given her she studied its light blue floral embroidery. Tightening her grip on the dress she faced Elliot Bravely.

"Elliot-ojisan"

"So formal now, what?"

"…Tell, me, How did this really happen? Did…Shinra, really do this?"

"You, really don't know, do you."

"No, not a clue."

"Well, This guy, sephiroth-"

"Sephiroth?"_ Why was he mentioned what was his importance? He was like me, wasn't he?_  
"He used to work for shinra, SOLDIER 1st class, got mad, something to do with the experiments run involving Jenova. Anyways, he summoned meteor. But this lady, Arith, a lot like that lady Marlene you just met, saved everyone by summoning holy." Disgust rose in Stelleen. _She was kind wasn't she? Died at Sephiroths hands, but why should I hate her? She didn't do this, my love…Love? Sephiroth…Sephiroth did this…_

"Elliot…I can't hate Sephiroth, but, that doesn't mean I have to approve of his ways…right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Good…" Grabbing Elliot's hand out of nowhere Stelleen giggled and tugged on his hand. "C'mon! You were taking me somewhere!"

"Stop pulling. Hey l-let go!" All of Elliot's reprimands were ignored by Stelleen. _Thanks, and I'm sorry, pops. _


End file.
